


Let Them

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dark!Sam, guilty!dean, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Dean catches a glimpse of something in Sam.





	Let Them

“Sammy, not here,” Dean says lowly, gently removing Sam’s skinny arms from around his neck. “People can see.”

The parking lot outside the diner is almost empty, but John might be out with their takeaway dinner any minute.  
Sam’s mouth is a displeased, defiant line. “I hate this,” he declares. “I hate not being allowed to kiss you whenever I want. I hate hiding. I hate everyone.” 

Dean’s eyes flicker to the door. “I know, baby boy,” he says lowly. “But if people would see, if dad found out… They would take me away from you, you understand? I’d never get to see you again, I-“

Dean stops himself, because his throat suddenly aches horribly, and he bites his lip. “I can’t let that happen,” he finishes, staring to the ground.

He feels Sam’s warm fingers thread through his own. When he looks up, Sam’s eyes are dark and hot with promise, and Dean feels like he could drown in that gaze.

When Sam speaks his voice is strangely calm, but somehow ominous. Dean isn’t sure if he likes it or if it scares him.

“Let them try to take you from me. Let them see what I’d do to them.”

Then Sam smiles a perfectly innocent, fifteen-year-old boy smile.

Dean goes cold when he realizes that the smile doesn’t reach his eyes, and when Sam kisses him, he feels powerless to stop him.


End file.
